bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard and Bernadette
' Howard and BernadetteBernadette 'have been dating since The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary, and are engaged as of The Herb Garden Germination. Relationship Milestones Season 3 *'The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary'- Howard was introduced to Bernadette via Penny. At first, she and Howard did not get along on their date, as they appeared to have nothing in common. However, when they found out they both had overbearing mothers they immediately felt a connection. *'The Vengeance Formulation'- Bernadette asks Howard for a commitment in their relationship. After deliberating, Howard proposes to Bernadette, but she rejects. Their relationship resumed after Howard asked for a second chance when he sang his own rendition of Bernadette by The Four Tops. *'The Plimpton Stimulation'- Howard announces that Bernadette and him have broken up a few weeks ago. Howard claims that he did not tell anyone because he was waiting for the "right time". Season 4 *'The Hot Troll Deviation'- It is revealed that Howard and Bernadette broke up because she caught Howard having cyber-sex on World Of Wacraft with Glycenda the Troll. Howard convinces Penny to help him to get Bernadette to talk to him. After he apologizes, they got back together. *'The Cohabitation Formulation'- After they had sexual intercourse, Bernadette asked Howard to stay over. But he refused as his mother required his assistance in the morning. Later that episode, Bernadette decided to tackle Howard's issu,; his overbearing mother. She asked him to choose between her or his mother. He ended up choosing her, but soon after she realized he was deeply reliant on his mother as well. *''' The Herb Garden Germination'- Rumors about Bernadette’s intention of breaking up with Howard start spreading amongst their social group. However, Howard who was left in the dark, is thinking of proposing to Bernadette. When Howard finally pop the question, Bernadette accepted. *'The Engagement Reaction' - Bernadette meets up with Howard's mother to get to know each other, directly after that Howard breaks the news that he is getting married to Bernadette to his mother, she faints shortly after hearing the news. It turned out his mother only suffered from food poisoning and she approves of Bernadette, but Bernadette is angry at Howard for leading her to believe that she was the cause of his mother's condition. *'The Roommate Transmogrification'- Bernadette reveals that her doctoral dissertation was accepted, and that she would be recieving her PhD, much to the happiness of Howard for her (even though his friends mocked him that his fiancee was a doctor and he was not). She was also employed by a large pharmaceutical company who would be paying her "a buttload of money", she later on told Howard that she volunteered to research premature ejaculation stating that "neither one of us has heart disease". She also bought Howard a Rolex© watch with her new money, which then prompted some role reversal, as she took on the role of a rich husband doting on his trophy wife. The next morning, Howard visits Sheldon and Leonard, stating that he had stayed up all night fighting with Bernadette because "she gave me a beautiful watch", much to the confusion of Sheldon. *'The Shiny Trinket Maneuver'''- Howard was upset to learn that Bernadette dislikes and feels uncomfortable around children. However, she has agreed that when they marry she will work while he stays home to raise their kids. Gallery Howard and Bernadette.jpg HowardandBernadette.jpg HowardsRolex.jpg BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg BBT - Raj daydreaming.jpg 4x22-The-Wildebeest-Implementation-the-big-bang-theory-21825578-624-352.png The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg BernadetteHospital.jpg Howard showing his magic trick.jpg The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Big Bang Theory